


Neko no Yome

by Voracity666



Series: DMmd PWP [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant le festival d'été, Aoba, alors à la recherche de Mizuki,se retrouva être le jouet d'un homme déguisé en chat. Cette même nuit, le comportement de Mizuki changea en son encontre sans raison. Deux années se passent, Aoba ne peut toujours pas oublier ce qui s'est passé alors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko no Yome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitsune no Yome](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154601) by Nangoku Banana. 



> Salut salut~
> 
> J'ai écrit cet OS en prenant appui du BL "Kitsune no Yome" (l'épouse du renard). Si vous l'avez lu, alors vous savez plus ou moins à quoi vous attendre (j'ai adouci certaines choses, quand même) sinon... A vous de choisir, le manga est disponible sur Internet x)
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de DRAMAtical Murder appartient à Nitro-Chiral.  
> -"Kitsune no Yome" appartient à Nangoku Banana.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Welter est l'allmate de Trip, c'est un gros lion noir (Virus a un serpent).
> 
> (Logiquement, le titre signifie "L'épouse du chat" en japonais. Zoophilie power, on vous dit)

-Hey, Aoba, tu rentres déjà ? Les feux d'artifices n'ont même pas été tirés !

Essoufflé, Aoba secoua négativement la tête.

-Je cherche Mizuki, articula-t-il. Je l'ai perdu dans la foule, je crois…

-Pour le perdre, il faut le vouloir, ricana son interlocuteur.

-Oui, bon, ça va, j'étais absorbé dans ma contemplation des poissons, râla-t-il en lui tirant la langue. Tu l'aurais vu, sinon ?

-Je crois l'avoir vu, oui, par contre, il avait l'air de rentrer chez lui.

-C'est une blague ? Glapit Aoba. Mais quel abruti !

Il le remercia rapidement avant de reprendre sa course, luttant contre les pans longs de son yukata pour courir correctement sans se ramasser ou montrer à tous son sous-vêtement. La dernière partie, surtout.

Il salua rapidement Koujaku qui avait l'air de vouloir lui parler, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-MIZUKI ! L'appela-t-il.

Inquiet, il lorgna sur les ruelles peu engageantes qui l'entouraient. Il connaissait le coin, il y traînait depuis des années, mais c'était différent avec le soleil couché. C'était… effrayant, presque. Et Ren qu'il avait laissé à la maison pour ne pas être dérangé…

-Mizuki ?

Il triturait sa ceinture pour se ressaisir. Tout irait bien. Tout.

Il glapit et sursauta lorsqu'une personne surgit devant lui subitement. Irk ! On n'avait pas idée de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

Calmant son cœur aux battements erratiques, Aoba fixa le masque qui couvrait les traits de son vis-à-vis. Se sentant menacé par cette personne silencieuse qui le fixait à son tour, il amorça un demi-tour mais fut stoppé par une main agrippant son poignet.

Prenant peur, Aoba s'extirpa de cette prise et s'enfuit, ne regardant pas vraiment où il allait, se moquant bien cette fois de son yukata dont les pans s'écartaient sur ses jambes. Il avait ressenti du danger et faisait confiance à ses instincts, comme toujours.

Malheureusement, il trébucha sur un relief et sa geta décida de prendre le large alors la pesanteur se rappelait à lui. Il grogna alors que ses genoux s'écorchaient sur le goudron sale.

Avec un peu de chance, il avait réussi à semer cette personne.

Au fond, c'était ridicule et pas sympa de décamper comme ça, face à un inconnu. Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait et…

Il se dressait devant lui, son yukata noir et rouge se mouvait doucement sous la brise légère, le masque en forme de tête de chat bloquant toujours sa vue. Seuls ses yeux et le bas de son visage étaient visibles mais la mauvaise luminosité ne lui permettait pas de deviner la couleur desdits yeux.

Aoba eut un mouvement de recul mais s'empêtra avec son yukata. Et où était sa geta, au fait ?

L'inconnu poursuivait sur sa lancée, s'approchant un peu plus de lui, chaque seconde qui passait.

-N… non, supplia Aoba en détournant le regard.

Des mains inconnues glissaient sur ses jambes découvertes, tiraient sur son vêtement et mettaient encore plus de peau à nue.

Aoba se débattait, ses larmes coulant sans retenue, le visage tourné et les yeux fermés, refusant de regarder en face cet anonyme prendre ses libertés sur son propre corps.

Cet été-là, Aoba a été violé par un « chat ».

╬

Deux années plus tard, ce « chat » obsédait toujours Aoba, bien malgré lui.

Soupirant, il s'accouda au bureau et posa sa tête sur sa main, dessinant de l'autre de manière machinale.

La porte s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses rêveries.

-Oh, Noiz ! Bienvenue à…

-Oui, oui, je sais, le coupa-t-il.

Aoba se tut et le laissa faire comme d'habitude, examiner les marchandises présentées. Généralement il repartait les mains vides mais au moins ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une chauve-souris ?

-Hé !

Aoba tenta de récupérer son griffonnage des mains du blond.

-C'est pas une chauve-souris ! C'est un chat !

-Mais si, regarde ces oreilles disproportionnées… ou alors… C'est un lapin ?

Aoba déglutit et rougit en croisant les iris verts.

-C'est un chat, je te dis ! Pourquoi je dessinerais un lapin ?

-À toi de me le dire… susurra-t-il.

Son visage était très proche du sien, le troublant légèrement.

-Je te préviens, si tu comptes encore m'embrasser, je te fous un coup de boule.

-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Rit Noiz.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée soudaine de Haga au grand soulagement de son employé.

-Crétin, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du lapin.

Celui-ci accentua son petit sourire narquois lui faisant grincer des dents.

Récupérant son brouillon et le balançant à la poubelle, Aoba réunit ses affaires, installant Ren dans son sac.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire ? Lui demanda son ami.

-Non, je suis libre, pourquoi ?

-Koujaku proposait d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble.

-Tous ensemble ?! Releva-t-il.

-Clear, Koujaku, Mizuki, toi, moi.

-Et Mink ?

-Toujours aucune nouvelle.

Le cœur battant, Aoba donna son accord.

Il n'avait pas revu Mizuki depuis un moment, celui-ci paraissant l'éviter depuis ce festival, deux années plus tôt. Il devait le mépriser.

Cette nuit où il avait agressé par ce « chat » avait entraîné un changement dans le comportement du tatoueur. Il avait fini par le retrouver peu après ce… viol, les jambes encore tremblantes, le souffle et son yukata dérangé. Il avait dû assister à la scène.

Il l'avait appelé de nouveau, tentant de lui courir après mais ses jambes le lâchèrent.

C'est pourquoi Aoba était persuadé que Mizuki le méprisait. Parce que, même si il avait été effrayé, même si c'était dégoûtant… Avant de s'en apercevoir, il avait cessé de résister, il s'était incliné et s'était abandonné aux mains intrusives du « chat ».

Sans y faire attention, Aoba croisa les bras sur son torse, une grimace honteuse déformant son visage. À ses côtés, Noiz fit semblant de ne rien voir, se rendant bien compte que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se contenta alors de le guider jusqu'au _Black Needle_ où les autres les attendaient. Et où Mizuki l'évita comme la peste sans que quiconque ne le relève.

╬

Ren « dormait » dans un coin de la chambre et la lumière était éteinte.

Aoba était roulé en boule sous sa couette, guettant impatiemment le bruit des pas de Tae allant se coucher à son tour. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il relâcha une respiration qu'il ignorait avoir retenu.

C'était aussi ridicule que honteux.

La couette jusqu'aux sourcils, le pantalon et le caleçon aux chevilles, Aoba s'abandonnant à ses propres caresses en solitaire, se déchirant les lèvres de ses dents.

Ses joues lui brûlaient, ses yeux s'embuaient, sa main se contractait sur son membre.

Quelque chose clochait en lui. Faire ce genre de choses… Avec _lui_ … Non…

Lorsqu'il se souvenait de cette nuit, son corps ne se contrôlait plus et devenait brûlant. Son excitation atteignait des sommets qu'il ne pensait jamais attendre.

Mizuki ne pouvait que le mépriser. Et si il apprenait pour ça aussi...

╬

Deux ans étaient passés, et Mizuki ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui parler. Et pour lui dire quoi ?

Soupirant, Aoba réajusta la bretelle de son sac. Une fois de plus, il avait une livraison à faire. Espérons que cette fois il ne se retrouvera pas forcé à jouer au Rhyme… Enfin, Noiz avait fini par abandonner l'idée donc il devrait être tranquille.

_Je suis sûr que Mizuki a été choqué de voir quelque chose comme ça… Mais… Je reste celui qui est traumatisé…_

Le masque bicolore, scintillant sous la pleine lune, lui revint en mémoire. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le colis.

_C'est à cause de... ça… ces choses perverses…_

Aoba sortit de ses pensées lorsque Clear l'interpella, agitant énergiquement le bras à son attention avant de le rejoindre avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

-Aoba-san !

Être avec Clear l'apaisait grandement et lui rendit son sourire. Pendant un temps, ça lui permettait d'oublier ce masque de chat qui le suivait jour et nuit, l'obsédant parfois. Il allait finir fou. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Avec une pensée coupable, il se rappela Virus et Trip qui lui avaient glissé un magasine érotique sous le nez, espérant s'amuser de sa réaction mais ils durent être déçus de l'air blasé et du soupir de lassitude du plus jeune.

_Difficile de leur avouer que les chats m'excitent plus que ces femmes. Trip serait capable de me présenter Welter, son allmate._

-Aoba-san, vous comptez faire quoi plus tard ?

-J'aime bien mon petit emploi, râla Aoba pour la forme.

Plus tard ? Ça lui importait peu… le temps s'était arrêté pour lui cette nuit-là.

_Pourquoi as-tu fui, Mizuki ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas sauvé ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me parler ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…_

Clear observait le visage maintenant triste de Aoba. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour afficher une telle émotion ? Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement pour lui assurer son soutien.

_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin de parler à Mizuki. Mais, que devrais-je…_

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il rentra dans un réverbère, faisant criser Clear.

-AOBA-SAN !

Un peu déboussolé, Aoba se sentit être relevé et remit sur pieds.

-Regarde où tu marches, Aoba.

-Mi… Mizuki… bégaya-t-il.

_C'est le moment, vas-y…_

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, on se revoit plus tard ?

-Plus tard… répéta Aoba, sonnée.

_Mais plus tard non plus, tu ne me parleras pas…_

-Fais attention à lui, Clear, Aoba n'a pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

-Je prends toujours soin de Aoba-san ! S'écria l'androïde.

Mizuki hocha la tête et s'en alla d'un pas vif, disparaissant à travers les ruelles sans un regard en arrière, laissant Aoba aux mains capables de l'albinos qui aida son ami à rentrer chez sa grand-mère.

-Aoba-san ? Vous allez bien ?

L'air piteux et la tête basse, il tentait de se cacher sous son oreiller. Entre l'agression d'il y a deux ans et sa rencontre avec le poteau maintenant… Mizuki ne devait pas avoir une haute estime de lui…

 _C'est encore pire…_ sanglota-t-il intérieurement.

Clear s'assura du confort de son « master » avant de partir, presque chassé par Tae malgré qu'il ait eut envie de rester à veiller sur son sommeil, quitte à chanter sa petite mélopée sur les méduses.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse, il scrutait le ciel qui s'assombrissait lentement. Il finit par se rendre compte que ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'au _Black Needle_ où s'affairait Mizuki. Poussant la porte, il entra pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas un seul client.

-Clear ? S'étonna le tatoueur. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Aoba-san est bien rentré, je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut-être le savoir.

Mizuki hocha la tête, reposant les dossiers qu'il compulsait.

-Aoba-san n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, soupira Clear, faisant s'embuer son masque à gaz.

Il s'installa dans le canapé, ne prenant pas en compte l'air pincé qu'arborait son interlocuteur.

-C'est souvent ce qui arrive lorsqu'on se prend un lampadaire en pleine poire.

Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot pendant une poignée de minutes.

-Je suis inquiet pour Aoba-san, avoua finalement Clear.

-Ce n'est qu'une bosse, il s'en remettra. Il a déjà vécu bien pire, je peux te l'assurer.

-Ce n'est pas sa bosse qui m'inquiète, le corrigea-t-il. C'est son état mental, son humeur…

Soupirant de nouveau, il contempla le plafond, ne s'occupant pas de Mizuki qui tentait de feindre le désintérêt de la chose.

-Aoba-san a l'air de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose, poursuivit-il. Et vous semblez faire partit du problème, si je me fie aux regards qu'il vous lance. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Non. Rien du tout, répondit-il précipitamment.

-N'étiez-vous pas proche, auparavant ?

-Pas vraiment.

Clear n'eut pas besoin de se dévisser le cou pour apercevoir une photo où tous deux souriaient. Elle devait dater de quelques années car Aoba semblait beaucoup plus jeune.

-Vous mentez.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez tout me dire, je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Mizuki claqua le fichier qu'il tenait, faisant s'éparpiller les feuilles contenues.

-Je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien et que j'ignore de quoi tu parles ! Maintenant, pars avant que je ne te foute dehors moi-même, avec mon pied au cul en prime !

Clear sauta sur ses pieds et trotta jusqu'au comptoir côté tatouage. Il ne prenait pas les menaces au sérieux, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas le mettre à terre en moins d'une minute !

-Un masque ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il chercha à l'attraper, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

-C'est un renard ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut en main.

-Un chat, râla Mizuki.

-Vraiment ?

-Je sais peut-être ce que j'ai acheté, tu ne crois pas ?

Ne relevant pas l'agressivité présente dans sa voix, Clear scruta avec application l'objet.

-Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça ?

-À la foire, j'imagine. Du moins, c'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé le mien.

-Il est super bien fait !

Mizuki ne dit rien et se replongea dans ses notes.

╬

Hésitant, Aoba s'était faufilé à l'extérieur, faisant attention à ne pas alerter sa grand-mère ou réveiller Ren.

Il avait suffisamment laissé traîner les choses, il était temps de mettre cartes sur table et d'assumer. Même si il n'y était pour pas grand-chose dans toute cette histoire.

Repenser à « ça » lui fit piquer un fard. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas.

S'assurant de rejoindre rapidement le territoire des Dry Juice pour limiter les mauvaises rencontres, Aoba lançait des regards inquiets en direction des petites ruelles qui débouchaient autour de lui.

Tout va bien Aoba, respire, faire une crise de paranoïa n'aiderait en rien.

Tournant à un virage, il râla en se rendant compte de l'absence de lampadaire. Certes, il en avait rapproché un plus tôt, mais il aurait pas été contre d'en voir plus.

S'engageant dans la ruelle, il tenta d'apaiser sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Il aurait l'air bien si il faisait une crise d'hyperventilation face à Mizuki !

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue et qui faisait des signes de la main. Un rapide coup d’œil lui permit de se rendre compte que ça ne pouvait être adressé qu'à lui.

Flippant…

Avançant quand même -c'était le territoire de Mizuki, tout ira bien- il finit par faire face à cette personne, un sourire crispé tordant ses lèvres.

-Le… le chat...

Il pâlit violemment en reconnaissant le masque bicolore en forme de tête de chat.

_C'est… c'est juste impossible._

L'endroit de l'agression était de l'autre côté de la ville, que faisait-il là ? Qui pouvait-il donc être ?

L'inconnu ne bougeait pas, se contentant de… le fixer ? Il avait la lune dans le dos, rendant la reconnaissance difficile. De toutes façons, Aoba n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester là à statuer sur son cas.

Il amorça un geste en arrière, lentement. Puis il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant, jetant à peine en regard en arrière. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

╬

Tapotant ses dossiers contre la table, Mizuki soupira, fatigué.

-Bon, je range ça, je ferme et je vais me coucher, bâilla-t-il.

Se levant, il partit en direction de l'arrière-boutique dans l'idée de ranger tout ça. Et non de se ramasser par terre, tout son travail étalé autour de lui.

_Fait chier._

Ramassant les papiers, il tenta de comprendre comment il avait pu chuter. Ah, effectivement…

-Un parapluie ? S'étonna-t-il. Ça doit être celui de Clear… Il doit être encore dans le coin.

Enfilant sa veste et laissant les papiers par-terre -pas comme si ils allaient s'enfuir, non plus- il sortit et referma le studio derrière lui. Par où pouvait-il être partit ?

╬

Aoba courrait sans vraiment réfléchir à la direction qu'il prenait, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris Ren avec lui. Parce qu'il connaissait peut-être bien la ville, mais en pleine nuit, tout se ressemblait.

Mais tout ça lui passa par-dessus la tête lorsqu'une main agrippa son poignet.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Couina-t-il.

Il se débattait, tentant de récupérer son bras.

-Aoba-san, ce n'est que moi !

Retirant le masque honni de sa main libre, Clear prit un air coupable. Il pensait amuser son master, pas l'effrayer ! Il pouvait même le sentir trembler.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, je suis désolé, Aoba-san…

-C'est… c'est impossible, tu es… bégaya-t-il. Tu es le chat ?

-Le chat ? Vous voulez parler du masque ?

Clear fixait la représentation féline dans sa main, tentant de mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle.

-Tu es le… répéta Aoba, sous la choc. Ce n'est pas possible.

Revoir ce masque qu'il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait lui remit en mémoire _cette_ scène d'il y a deux ans, ses joues prenant petit à petit une couleur cramoisie.

-Alors… tu as fait… toutes ces choses… murmura-t-il. C'est impossible…

Les souvenirs des caresses sur son corps… Du masque brillant sous les rayons de la lune…

-Mais, le chat… étais-tu ce chat-là, Clear ?

Son souffle se hachait, ses joues lui brûlaient, sa vue se brouillait. Il sentait le froid du béton dans son dos.

-Aoba-san ?

Clear ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son maître. Il lâcha alors le masque, l'attrapant par les épaules, effrayé.

-Aoba-san !

L'interpellé releva la tête, perdu entre passé et présent, souvenir et réalité. Était-ce donc ce visage si beau qui se cachait sous ce masque de papier mâché ?

Sur ces entrefaites, Mizuki arriva, le parapluie à la main. Il se figea en découvrant la scène devant lui.

-Mizuki-san… commença Clear.

Furieux, le tatoueur attrapa l'androïde par le revers de sa blouse, lui faisant lâcher leur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?! Éructa-t-il.

Affolé, Clear secoua énergiquement la tête.

-J'ai rien fait, j'ai rien fait ! J'ai aperçu Aoba-san alors je voulais lui montrer mon nouveau masque !

-Le masque...? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

_«- Tu peux le prendre. J'allais m'en débarrasser, râla Mizuki._

_Il jeta à peine un regard à Clear qui essayait sa nouvelle acquisition, tout content de l'aubaine. »_

-Je suis profondément désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau en s'inclinant à de nombreuses reprises.

Il récupéra son parapluie et quitta les lieux en vitesse, partagé entre la honte et la gêne.

-Pourquoi es-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? Demanda finalement Mizuki.

Il prenait un air dégagé, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

De son côté, Aoba essayait de calmer ses jambes tremblantes et sa respiration.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser, bégaya-t-il, toujours écarlate.

-Juste pour ça ? S'étonna Mizuki en ramassant le masque.

-Et alors… alors le chat est revenu… J'ai vraiment la poisse, se plaignit-il en plongeant la tête dans ses mains.

Il s'écarta du mur une fois ses jambes capables de le porter.

-Le chat… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Clear était le chat… pendant tout ce temps…

Il frissonna en repensant à l'intimité qu'il avait toujours partagé avec l'androïde.

-Tu as tort, déclara Mizuki.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin et Aoba remarqua que la lune était pleine.

-Ce chat, c'était moi.

Sous ses yeux, il enfila le masque, serrant l'attache correctement.

-Que ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas, Mizuki ? Espéra-t-il.

Tout ça devait être une blague… Un rêve débile sortit de son esprit… Un fantasme stupide…

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

-Tu mens.

-Je ne mens pas. C'était moi.

Le regard vide, fixant le sol, Aoba ne réagit pas lorsque son dos rencontra de nouveau le mur.

-La nuit du festival, je voulais te faire une blague.

-Mizuki ? Couina-t-il d'une voix cassée.

-Mais tu as eut peur et tu t'es enfui, poursuivit-il sans faire grand-cas de son interruption. Pendant que je te poursuivais…

Ses mains glissaient sous le T-shirt à manches longues, le remontant en même temps, caressant les muscles légers.

 _Il a les mains chaudes_ , remarqua pensivement Aoba.

-Je me suis excité pour une quelconque raison. Avant que je n'en prenne conscience, je t'avais poussé sur le sol…

Il colla son bassin au sien, surprenant Aoba qui devînt encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

-Attends, haleta-t-il.

Sa raison le forçait à éviter ses caresses alors que son corps, lui, en réclamait plus. Toujours plus.

-Juste comme ça…

Mizuki paraissait ronronner alors qu'il tirait sur la veste fétiche de Aoba, la laissant s'écraser par terre.

-Non !

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai évité ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Mizuki, suppliait-il presque.

Ses bras le repoussaient tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à son blouson, se moquant des clous.

_Qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il reste._

-J'avais peur de faire encore une fois quelque chose d'horrible si je t'approchais.

Le T-shirt dévoilait une grande partie du torse maintenant, alors il s'attaqua à la ceinture, son visage niché dans le cou si frêle, si tentant… Malgré que sa bouche ne soit pas couverte, il était gêné pour y mordre à pleine dents, comme il en avait envie depuis un moment.

-Mais tu étais tellement paumé ! C'est de ta faute !

-Mizuki… tentait-il.

_Je dois le lui dire._

Aoba avait bien du mal à suivre tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. On n'avait pas idée de parler autant et de jouer avec ses nerfs en parallèle, zut !

-Mizuki, non ! Le pria-t-il, essayant de l'empêcher d'enlever son pantalon. Attends, Mizu…

Il se tut, sa tête cognant le mur derrière lui lorsque les mains brûlantes du leader le masturba à travers son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait pas assez de force pour l'en empêcher et ses mains glissaient sur ses poignets, les effleurant tout juste.

Il faillit se mordre la langue lorsque son caleçon lui fut enlevé et que le corps recouvert de cuir clouté se pressa contre lui.

-Je… je voulais savoir… haleta-t-il.

-Qu'aurais-tu à me dire depuis tout ce temps ?

Le ton amer du plus vieux surprit Aoba qui releva la tête. Mais il ne put poursuivre, ses jambes avaient finit par lâcher et il glissa rapidement au sol, tout juste rattrapé.

-Eh bien, eh bien… Déjà à bout de force ?

Son souffle chaud semblait s'enrouler autour de son oreille, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

-Alors… Aoba, articula-t-il lentement, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ?

Installés sur la veste rembourrée bleue, son propriétaire à moitié allongé dessus, son bourreau le surplombant, ils étaient à la vue du moindre passant.

Sa respiration douloureuse le gênait pour prendre la parole mais il finit par y réussir.

-Je… je pensais que tu me méprisais, déglutit-t-il. Que c'était pour ça que tu m'évitais.

-Quoi ?

Il s'était figé, tentant de comprendre.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais vu cette nuit où… où j'ai été agressé… avoua-t-il en piquant du nez.

Gêné, il profita de la cessation d'activité de Mizuki pour tenter de se cacher avec ce qu'il pouvait.

-Et puis… à chaque fois que je pensais à ce chat…

Il rougit encore plus et détourna la tête, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux vert d'écume alors qu'il lui avouait son secret le plus honteux.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Dès que je repensais au chat… Je faisais toutes ces choses… Mais maintenant que je sais que c'est toi le chat…

Il se mordit la lèvre et cacha de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Mizuki ne disait rien, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait.

-Je suis surpris… mais aussi content…

À ces mots, Mizuki tira sur les cordons de son masque, le posant à côté de lui.

-Vraiment ? Malgré… malgré ce que je t'ai fait ?

Il l'observait, incrédule. Il devait rêver, en fait. Ce n'était pas juste possible…

Aoba tendit la main, la glissant sur la peau hâlée.

-Oui…

La tête qu'il faisait à ce moment précis ne lui donnait envie que d'une seule chose : l'embrasser. Mais peut-être que…

Il cessa de réfléchir lorsque Mizuki prit la décision pour lui et prit ses lèvres.

_Enfin._

Ses mains reprirent leur activité, et cette fois il y eut beaucoup plus d'abandon dans leurs gestes.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je dois encore rêver… Le visage de Mizuki…_

Aoba luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, tentant de graver l'expression du plus vieux dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir du chat, seulement de son visage emporté par le plaisir de leur étreinte. Même si celle-ci se déroula dans une ruelle sordide et pas très propre, remplie de poubelles, sur son blouson préféré et contre un mur qui lui râpa une partie du dos. Mais il fallait bien faire des concessions, non ?

╬

-Clear relève-toi, rit Aoba.

Débordant de bonne humeur, il regardait son ami en dogeza qui se confondait en excuses.

-C'est rien, tu sais, je pense même que ça nous a évité de perdre plus de temps, lui avoua-t-il.

Et son sourire était si éblouissant que l'androïde lui sauta au cou en disant ô combien il était content de voir son « Aoba-san » reprendre du poil de la bête.

-C'est embarrassant, Clear, râla-t-il pour la forme.

Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette en rouge et noir de Mizuki. Il répondit gauchement à son signe de main, essayant de se dépêtrer de la prise de son ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise.

-Dois-je être jaloux ? Demanda le tatoueur.

-Idiot, rit de nouveau Aoba.

Le sourire un peu niais qu'ils échangèrent ne laissa aucun doute à Clear. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux !

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mes fails de retape au PC :
> 
> "Clear sauta avec application l'objet" (Aucun commentaire. Surtout que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du côté inoffensif de ces mots)
> 
> "-Bon, je range ça, je germe et je vais me coucher, bâilla-t-il." (En fait, Mizuki est une plante verte)
> 
> "Et son sourire était si éblouissant que l'androïde lui sauta au cul" (Okay, j'avais besoin de sommeil)


End file.
